rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дэвид Лафорс
thumb|250px Дэвид С. Лафорс (David S. LaForce), также известный как «Дизель» (по подписи «DSL») — художник, известный своими картами и иллюстрациями к книгам по BD&D и AD&D эпохи TSR. Лафорс родился 10 августа 1959 года и был взят в TSR Кевином Блюмом в 1979 году для переезда в новое здание и затем для работы в отделе отправки. Вскоре после этого начальник иллюстраторского отдела, Дэвид К. Сазерленд III прослышал о том, что Лафорс ещё и рисует, и посоветовал ему принести пару набросков. Две из трёх поданных иллюстраций были приняты в «Dungeon Masters Guide», и Лафорс был переведён в художники. Чтобы отличать Дэвида Лафорса от Дэвида Сазерленда, Дэвида Трампира, Дэвида Кука и прочих Дэвидов, редактор Майкл Карр стал называть его «Diesel», что созвучно его трёхбуквенной подписи «DSL». Кличка прижилась, и даже Лиза Лафорс, его жена, стала звать его Дизелем. В отличие от своих коллег Дэвид Лафорс с удовольствием брался за картографические задания, и существенно улучшил стиль карт в продуктах TSR по разным редакциям Dungeons & Dragons и сеттингам вроде Dragonlance, Planescape, Birthright и Dark Sun. Подавляющее большинство коробок, модулей и дополнений, выпущенных между 1984 и 1999 годами содержало по крайней мере одну его карту. Журналы «Dungeon» (№ 1 —90, почти в каждом) и «Dragon» (№ 142, 145, 245, 250) также регулярно публиковали статьи и модули с его картами. Кроме этого, иллюстрации Лафорса можно найти в следующих книгах: * По Basic Dungeons & Dragons: ** «Palace of the Silver Princess», «The Keep on the Borderlands», «The Isle of Dread», «The Kingdom of Ierendi», «The Republic of Darokin» * По Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: ** «Dungeon Masters Guide», «Deities & Demigods», «Realms of Horror», «Greyhawk Adventures» ** «Vault of the Drow», «White Plume Mountain», «Slave Pits of the Undercity», «The Rogues Gallery», «Queen of the Demonweb Pits», «The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan», «The Ghost Tower of Inverness», «Expedition to the Barrier Peaks», «The Secret of Bone Hill», «Descent into the Depths of the Earth», «Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords», «Against the Giants», «AD&D Monster Cards» (Set 2) * По Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2: ** «Goblins' Return», «A Mighty Fortress Campaign Sourcebook», «Birthright Campaign Setting», «Players Handbook» (диаграммы во втором издании PHB), «Uncaged: Faces of Sigil» (пиктограммы дабусов) * По Top Secret: ** «Top Secret», вторая редакция * По Gamma World: ** «Legion of Gold» После расформирования TSR его карты были замечены как минимум в «Old Vinnengael: City of Sorrows» (Sovereign Press, 2002), а иллюстрации — как минимум в «DCC18: Citadel of the Demon Prince» (Goodman Games, 2005). На 2016 год Дэвид Лафорс живёт в техасском городе , где делает и продаёт фэнтезийные статуэтки, а в свободное от этого время ездит по ролевым конвентам (GaryCon, ChupacabraCon, Gamehole Con и т. п.), смотрит фильмы про монстров и коллекционирует модели звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» из «Звёздного пути». Источники * «A very special interview with David LaForce (a.k.a. DIESEL)», Nerd Trek, February 19, 2010. * Casey Phillips, «Q and A with Larry Elmore», Chattanooga Times Free Press. June 25, 2011. * Diesel LaForce — страница на , весьма активная * Art by Diesel — официальный сайт (в 2016 году не работает) Категория:Художники